TRASTORNO DE ESTRÉS POSTRAUMÁTICO
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Eventos posteriores a El valle de los Proscritos. Spirou y Fantasio esperaban poder iniciar de nuevo después de su desastrosa expedición a Touboutt-Chan, pero lo que no comprendieron a tiempo es que Spirou sufrió mas daño emocional del que se percató a simple vista, sufre los síntomas del ESTRÉS POSTRAUMÁTICO, lo peor, el detonante es Fantasio. Una historia de amistad.


Estrés Postraumático

Durante su estancia en el hospital, las cosas marcharon bien, Spirou solo tenía dislocado el hombro y la profunda herida en la pierna que ya había sido tratada, también se comprobó que su cabeza estaba bien después de los golpes que recibió. Por otro lado, después de que el psiquiatra dio su visto bueno al estado mental de Fantasio (quien por cierto tuvo que demostrar un extraordinario dominio de su temperamento sanguíneo, ya que a su parecer ese psiquiatra era un inepto con título, pero de ese hombre dependía que lo dejaran ir o lo mantuvieran con la maldita camisa de fuerza), ambos pudieron al fin irse. Realmente Fantasio moría de ganas de regresar a Bélgica, comprar un remplazo para su pobre pipa, moría de ganas por poder fumar, tanto que no noto que Spirou se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario bromista sobre la oportunidad de dejar de fumar o algo similar. Un detalle pequeño. Pero son esos detalles los que dicen mucho. Se separaron al fin de sus compañeros de viaje, quienes ya querían regresar a sus vidas normales y de Goompa, quien sentía en su interior en ver que en ocasiones es cierto el dicho de "La esperanza muere al último", ahora tenía su propia esperanza renovada de algún día regresaría la paz a su tierra, sabían que jamás podrían olvidar esa sonrisa de alguien que había visto tanto horror.

Fue un vuelo tranquilo en lo que cabe, fue en económico, sin comida, sin película y ni siquiera un paquete de cacahuates. Lógicamente no les quedaba mucho dinero y si perdían el vuelo que los llevaría a casa, tendrían que pedir apoyo a sus conocidos, era la idea más dolorosa, en especial para Fantasio, quien se había hecho la gran ilusión de que podrían ganar mucho con un documental sobre un valle misterioso que no había sido visto por ojos humanos en siglos, podrían haber vendido los derechos a Canal + de Francia o si eran más ambiciosos a la BBC de Londres, todo eso se fue por el desagüe. Fantasio no tenía forma de distraer su frustración, Spirou se sentía melancólico, se recriminaba el haber perdido el diario del Profesor Adrien Maginot, eso era lo último que quedaba de ese infortunado hombre cuyo cadáver putrefacto tuvo que enterrar y lo perdió. Sabía que no se podía perdonar ese descuido, pero lo peor es que no podía confrontar a Fantasio al respecto, verlo con ese enfado reprimido por el fracaso le estaba causando mucha incomodidad de por sí.

-Solo espero que no descubran a Spip- dijo el rubio pecoso mientras miraba al susodicho asomando su negras nariz de la chamarra de su amo.-No nos podemos permitir perder el vuelo y tú que no quieres documentar a Spip.

Spirou lo miro con esa expresión de reproche. Como si le dijera "Si hago eso, Spip iría en el compartimiento de carga y ese no es su lugar." Spirou podría ser centrado y maduro para muchas ocasiones, incluso en la época en que era un chico ya era maduro, pero cuando se trata de Spip, su actitud de desear que siempre estuviera a su lado y tratarlo como una persona era sin duda su rasgo más infantil, como estar con un niño pequeño. Un completo callejón sin salida. Uno en el cual Fantasio estuvo feliz de no entrar, más cuando Spirou se encargó de cerrar la cremallera e impedir que Spip fuera visto por la sobrecargo.

En el aeropuerto se aplicó una maniobra de soltar a Spip en el baño, pasar la aduana y que la ardilla burlara la vigilancia. Curiosamente eso resultaba la mayoría del tiempo, pero debían reconocerlo, esto eran demasiados riesgos.

Esta vez Spip habría tenido algún contratiempo, ya se había tardado.

-Ya se tardó...-Murmuro Fantasio mientras Spirou estaba sudando muy nerviosamente.- ¿Sera que cayó en una trampa para ratas?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no, no creo! ¡Spip más listo que eso!

-Pues que se dé prisa porque ya van a llamar para que abordemos.- Fantasio se estaba secando el sudor, en verdad estaba poniéndose nervioso y luchaba por no demostrarlo, hoy en día no se puede estar nervioso en un aeropuerto.

Entonces se escucharon los gritos de un hombre y los ladridos de un perro.

-¡No voy a acompañarlos!

-Lo tiene que hacer, el perro...

-¡TU IDIOTA PERRO NO OLIO DROGAS, SINO UNA MALDITA ARDILLA QUE SE METIO EN MIS PANTALONES!

Spirou vio a Spip junto a la banca y lo recogió al fingir que necesitaba sentarse.

Aquel hombre estaba con bastante prisa, seguramente estaba a punto de perder su vuelo. Los ánimos se calentaron tanto con el oficial antinarcóticos, como con el aduanero y hasta el perro. Tanto que casi le lanza su maleta y fue paralizado con una pistola electrocutara.

Spirou fue empujado por Fantasio y ambos tuvieron que hacer mutis aprovechando el llamado para abordar. Un hondo sentimiento de culpabilidad les acompañaría de regreso a Bélgica.

-Proyectaremos "La caída del Halcón Negro". - anuncio la sobrecargo de la clase turista. Nuestros tres viajeros sintieron algo parecido a las nacías, ya habían experimentado de primera mano el estar en una maldita zona de guerra, con disparos de comanches, lanzamisiles y explosiones, tanto que podrían llorar. Así que ninguno vio la película.

Para cuando llegaron a su destartalada casa ya era de noche. Estaban agotados, con hambre y desilusionados, solo querían algo de comer y descanso para olvidarse de todo este trago amargo.

-Al fin... en casa.- Dijo Spirou mientras Fantasio abría la puerta.

Cuando el fotógrafo acciono el interruptor para encender la luz del recibidor, no ocurrió nada, volvió a intentarlo y la electricidad no hacia su trabajo.

-Carajo...-murmuro al entender que pasaba- no tenemos electricidad.

-¡No puede ser!- por algún motivo, Spirou se sintió intranquilo de que todo estuviera tan oscuro.

-¡A ti era a quien le tocaba pagar el recibo!-dijo Fantasio en un tono de reclamo.

-¡Fantasio, te enseñe el recibo antes de irnos, lo pegue en la nevera!-Spirou se sentía ofendido, ya que era a Fantasio a quien en ocasiones se le llegaba a olvidar los pagos.

-¡Entonces deben ser los fusibles! ¡Ahora tender que bajar a revisar la caja!- Fantasio saco una lámpara y se encamino a la puerta del sótano, dejando a Spirou y Spip solos.

Spirou trato de guiarse en la oscuridad y tomo el teléfono, llamo al Conde de Champiñac mientras veía por la ventana, recordó que los alrededores estaban un poco más oscuros de lo normal y fue cuando entendió que lo que ocurría era una falla en la electricidad. Tan oscuro como si la casa estuviera en medio de la nada. El teléfono aun funcionaba y marco el número del Conde. El sonido que antes era habitual había sido remplazado por una cancioncilla pegajosa, eso era lo que estaba escuchando en medio de aquel ambiente tan oscuro. Sintió como Spip salto de su hombro. Posiblemente se fue a buscar sus nueces de emergencia, pero Spirou sintió un inexplicable desconsuelo, se sintió abandonado por la ardilla. Trato de llamarla, pero su suplica salía moribunda de su garganta. Justamente fue aquí donde comenzó aquel calvario.

La cancioncilla fue interrumpida por una voz. Reconoció la voz del Conde y por un instante su corazón se aceleró de felicidad inexplicable también. Pero eso se esfumo cuando entendió que lo que escuchaba no era más que una grabación en el sistema.

\- "¿Como esta? en este momento no puedo contestar el teléfono, así que agradecería que dejara su mensaje y le regresare el mensaje a la brevedad." BEEP.

Spirou soltó un suspiro, el no quería dejar un mensaje, quería hablar con el Conde. Aquel curioso personaje había llegado, a través de los años, a ocupar un papel importante en su vida, Spirou tras lo ocurrido en Australia pudo dar forma a ese sentimiento, le quería como desde su más tierna infancia solo podía imaginar querer a un padre. Solo necesitaba escuchar su voz, para poder al fin convencerse de que estaban en casa, a salvo y que ya habían dejado ese valle infernal con sus monstruosidades y virus diabólicos atrás. La voz del Conde hablando realmente con él era su tan anhelada ancla para aceptar al fin que esta seguridad era real. Y sin saberlo, una ancla a la cordura.

Colgó y volvió a marcar el número. Con sus ojos fijos en la oscuridad, maldita sea la oscuridad, era como la de esa cueva húmeda o como la de aquella tumba. Entonces un pensamiento pavoroso le poseyó mientras seguía esa canción que empezaba a ser incomoda. ¿Y si esto no fuera real? ¿si todo esto fuera una alucinación de un cerebro infectado por un virus?

"¡Oh no, me ha picado!¡Me volveré loco!"

Ese recuerdo estaba tan presente que por un instante podía oler la humedad de aquella gruta. Volvía a sentir aquel desamparo y terror. Recordó los jeroglíficos, su traducción en el diario de Adrien Maginot, la tumba vieja y la nueva, la vida de Adrien Maginot en aquel solitario lugar, él jamás salió, nunca regreso, murió en la más absoluta soledad.

"¡Me volveré loco!"

"Fantasio, no estás pensando con lucidez."

Esa mirada sanguinolenta, esa sonrisa que reflejaba su dislocada cordura, lo acechaba en la oscuridad a través de la ventana, como un demonio escapado de un infierno surrealista.

"Al contrario, niño ardilla, estoy por primera vez viendo todo con claridad"

-"¿Como esta? en este momento no puedo contestar el teléfono, así que agradecería que dejara su mensaje y le regresare el mensaje a la brevedad." BEEP.- otra vez no había tenido respuesta ¿dónde estaba el Conde? ¿Acaso le había pasado algo? Spirou comenzó a sollozar, con el auricular en la oreja y entrándole pánico.

-¡No es posible! ¡No me jodan!-eran las quejas de al comprender que estaba en una tarea imposible, se escuchó dónde estaba Spirou. Quien estaba en su tercer intento fallido de contactar al Conde. Este grito frustrado activo algo en Spirou, un estado que parecía un subidón de adrenalina, mientras que un fuerte vértigo le atacaba.

-Fantasio... es Fantasio...-podía sentir sus propias lágrimas al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba. Se llevó su mano bajo la nuca, podía sentir la comezón del piquete de mosquito aun.-El mosquito... no...no...-un gemido espeluznante escapo de su garganta.-Esto...esto no es real... gruta...

Spirou tenía la más extraña de las miradas. Como si todo a su alrededor le pareciera amenazante, desconocido por completo.

-La gruta... el mosquito...-murmuro mientras dejaba caer el auricular- he sido un tonto... creí que estaba a salvo... mi mente me está traicionando... el mosquito... me ha picado un mosquito...

-Esto es el colmo, debió ser un apagón.-eran las reflexiones de Fantasio al ver que no había nada quemado. -Al menos esta vez no es culpa de esta vieja casa. ¡Spirou, llama a la compañía eléctrica y reporta un apagón!- Fantasio no recibió respuesta, de repente voltio y la luz ilumino aquellas botas marrón, las cuales desaparecieron de prisa. Era Spirou desde luego, pero Fantasio no pudo evitar sentir como si hubiera visto una aparición fantasmal en vez de su mejor amigo.-¡¿S...Spirou?!-tampoco hubo una respuesta, solo silencio.

Fantasio subió las escaleras y descubrió que no podía ver a Spirou en la sala, sondeo el lugar con la luz de aquella lámpara. Fue cuando descubrió el auricular del teléfono en el piso. Se apresuró a recogerlo y escuchar a través de él, solo estaba el mensaje de confirmación. Fantasio por un momento considero colgar simplemente, pero sintió algo de intriga, así que escucho el mensaje.

-"Aaash, assh, mmmm aaash"- eran sollozos y gemidos, por un momento tardo en reconocer que era Spirou- "Fantasio... es Fantasio.."- Algo en esa voz le estremeció, había algo insalubre en esa voz mencionando su nombre, que le erizo el cabello en la base de la nuca- "El mosquito... no...no... Aaaaaaah... aaaaaaah... esto...esto no es real... gruta... la gruta... el mosquito..."- en esa parte se escuchó el auricular caer en el piso para posteriormente escuchar pasos alejándose.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del rubio pecoso, no podía creer que aquel sujeto en la grabadora fuera Spirou, esto tenía que ser una broma. Fantasio colgó sin darse cuenta de que con ello dejaría el mensaje en el buzón de voz, y con lámpara en mano de encamino a buscar a su amigo.

Fantasio recordaba su infancia, un horrible juego de escondidas en la casa de su tío. Muy similar a frio o caliente, pero en una oscuridad total. Zantafio siempre aparecía de repente y le provocaba terribles sustos, su risa tan grosera era lo peor. Pero este no era momentos de pensar en su condenado primo, menos cuando no entendía lo que le pasaba a Spirou.

-Spirou… Spirou ¿Dónde estás?- la lámpara iluminaba las paredes y la sala, vio la puerta de la cocina, estaba entreabierta y considero la posibilidad de que su amigo hubiera decidido buscar algo mas con que iluminar la oscura casa, quería en verdad convencerse de que lo que escucho en el teléfono fuera una broma o un producto del cansancio, que no fuera lo que se estaba empezando a imaginar, eso en verdad le estaba poniendo la carne de gallina.

Entro a la cocina y no encontró a nadie. Entonces no lo noto, pero Spirou salió de detrás de la puerta que se dirigía al sótano y con esa misma expresión extraña de profundo pavor, se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta de la entrada. Tomo la perilla y trato de abrir la puerta, pero no resulto, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, Fantasio lo había hecho por costumbre, sin mala intención de su parte, pero en medio de este episodio, Spirou creyó estar atrapado, por lo cual intento forzar la puerta, lastimando ya su de por si lesionado hombro.

-¡Aaaaah!- Spirou grito ante el dolor y comienza a sentir como si se fuera a desmayar, tuvo que apoyarse contra la puerta y tratar de respirar, pero entonces la luz de la lámpara de Fantasio lo ilumina.

-¡Spirou, pero que demonios!- Fantasio estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo.

-¡No, por favor, no puedes hacer eso!- Dijo Spirou como si estuviera en trance.- ¡Soy tu amigo, soy tu amigo, recuerda que somos amigos!

-Hey… tranquilo, solo tranquilízate, eso ya lo sé… ¿qué te pasa?- Fantasio se encontraba en verdad algo confundido por el comportamiento de su amigo.- ¿Por qué trataste de tirar la puerta?

Spirou parecía disminuido en su inteligencia, algo andaba mal y Fantasio podía notarlo, pero en ese momento no estaba preparado para enfrentar algo que en primer lugar no tenía idea de lo que era. Repentinamente la electricidad regreso y el foco se ilumino por completo, entonces Spirou se retorció de terror, casi matando del susto a Fantasio, como si hubiera olvidado lo que era la luz eléctrica y hasta grito aterradoramente, como si lo estuvieran matando, después cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡SPIROU!¡SPIROU DESPIERTA!- Fantasio fue inmediatamente a socorrerlo y tratar de reanimarlo, en ese momento la ardilla Spip vio aquella escena, pero su memoria seguía en la misma frecuencia de que Fantasio había tratado de matar a su amo.

"Ah no traidor, ni creas que te voy a dejar hacerle daño a Spirou, sabía que no podía confiar en ti." Eran los pensamientos de Spip mientras atacaba mordiendo el trasero de Fantasio.

-¡AAAAAAH MIERDAAAAA!- Fantasio miro a Spip adherido a su trasero - ¡¿Por qué me muerdes?!

Minutos más tarde, Fantasio pudo colocar a Spiruo en el sofá y sabía que tendría que ir por algo de amoniaco para reanimarlo, además necesitaría yodo para su trasero, lo bueno de que le habían puesto todas esas malditas inyecciones es que no tendría que preocuparse por una infección. Spip estaba de pie en el pecho de Spirou con una mirada de "Si le haces algo te juro que te cargo". Fantasio sabía que estaba resentido con la pequeña fiera, que el odio era mutuo, algo se había roto entre los dos desde la India y aunque no sabía porque era seguro que no podría arreglarse con solo unas nueces.

Fantasio mojo un trapo con el amoniaco y lo acerco con cautela a la nariz de Spirou, este hizo una mueca de claro disgusto por el olor y eso fue un alivio para el rubio pecoso. Este abrió los ojos y vio a Fantasio y a Spip encima, en un movimiento rápido y nervioso, tomo a Spip mientras se sentaba y miro a Fantasio con cautela, miro a su alrededor como si estuviera desconcertado.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- dijo el pelirrojo mientras veía el rostro serio de Fantasio.

-¡Eso dímelo tú, trataste de tumbar la entrada desde adentro!-Se notaba el enfado de Fantasio, el cual en realidad era su forma de lidiar con la preocupación, típico de él, tiene miedo, se enfada, está preocupado, se enfada, esta emocionado, bueno ahí no se enfada pero tampoco está tranquilo- ¡incluso casi me matas del susto cuando regreso la electricidad! ¡¿Desde cuándo te aterrorizan los focos encendidos?!

-Yo… no estoy seguro… solo quería hablar con el Conde, pero él no contestaba.

Spirou y Fantasio casi salta al escuchar el teléfono, la situación era tan tensa que por un instante todo lo demás había dejado de existir para ellos, pero aquí estaba el teléfono para recordarles que hay un mundo y que viven en él.


End file.
